Break Out
by Orgras
Summary: My first DBZ story, featuring Frieza, Cell and Buu and their escapede from Hell. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Sewer Pipe Escape

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z.

Chapter 1

In the Home For Infinite Losers there was a cavern, and in that cavern were three evil tyrants or, if you prefer, three losers who got killed.

The cavern was decorated with posters saying "DIE GOHAN DIE" and in the middle was a large stone table with a polished top and four rocks on the sides to serve as chairs.

"I like what you done with the place Cell," said the tyrant called Frieza "Certainly an improvement from last week when Buu-"

"Shut up woman!" snarled Buu.

"I am not a woman!" snapped Frieza "I am a-"

"A combination of both?" said Cell, standing right behind the two bickering los- er, tyrants.

In vain Buu crossed his hands over his mouth to stop laughing, only to explode with laughter.

"Shut up!" snarled Frieza "I believe you wanted to show us something?

"Yes" said Cell "An escape route."

This time Frieza joined in Buu's laughter. Cell simply frowned at the tyrants, walked over and smacked Frieza round the head, causing Buu to laugh even harder.

"Just shove that stone aside." said Cell, with unusual calm.

"Now where's the fun in that?" mutters Frieza, blowing a hole in the wall, revealing a exit.

"You didn't have to blow a great fucking big hole in the wall." growled Cell angrily.

"This is a shit hole" mutters Buu "Literally."

"Abandoned sludge hole" shrugs Cell. "Leads to the Earth, take it or leave it."

"Fine, but only if we bring King Cold" said Buu, with an evil grin on his face.

Cell's eyes widened and paled at the thought of bringing King Kold. Frieza's father has a strange crush Cell, something that Cell himself finds disturbing. Escaping with him is suggesting that he live as a Z Fighter.

"Fine" grumbled Cell "But Frieza's taking care of him."

"What?! You're the one he has a crush on!" snaps Frieza.

"Well this is payback for having us getting covered with shit." Says Buu casually.

"Fine" grumbles Frieza "Let's just go."

How was that? Please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2: Wishes

Chapter 2

"EW EW EW! MY BODY IS COVERED INCRAP!" squeals Frieza, desperately trying to clean himself of dark brown stuff. Yeah, I am going to say stuff.

"Pfft, my Perfect body is covered in crap but do you see me whining?" grumbled Cell, wriggling brown stuff off his wings.

Buu just stood there, looking at the two bickering tyrants, not bothering to clean himself.

Suddenly there was a long, loud squeal and everyone's favourite odd tyrant appeared.

"Let me help you Cellsie-Poo!" said King Kold, a little too eagerly for Cell's liking.

"No!" yelled Cell as he jumped back.

King Kold simply shrugged. Then he turned around to Frieza and asked:

"What about you Frieza? After all you always needed help cleaning yourself!"

"Shut up father!!" yelled Frieza, who was blushing a deep shade of purple.

Cell and Buu burst into laughter at the white tyrant's shame, not holding one moment.

Frieza glared at them. Eventually, under Frieza's glare, they stopped laughing.

"There is a lake over there" he growled "We'll go there."

"Whatever you say" muttered Cell "Coming Buu?"

"Yeah" Buu grumbled as they started flying east.

When they reached there they saw two elderly men with seven balls...

"THE DRAGON BALLS!!" yelled Frieza, "Cell kill that guy!"

"Death Beam!" Cell and Frieza yelled in unison, killing the men stone dead.

"You have two wishes" rumbled Shenron "Hurry up, I got a date tonight"

The tyrants looked at each other and shrugged.

"They wish for unlimited food" yelled a voice.

"Goku!" Buu growled in a low, angry voice.

"Don't forget to address the Prince of all Sayians!" yelled Vegeta as he and Goku revealed themselves.

"Damnit" cursed Cell "We'll never beat them!"

"No, we will, Buu?" mutters Frieza "Care to do the honours?"

"No" grumbles Buu.

"WHAT?!" yelled Cell.

"HYAH!" yelled Goku, going SSJ3.

"Kakarot!" whines Vegeta "Why do you surpass me agaaaaiiin?"

"Cus, uh, healthy lifestyle?"

"I already have a healthy lifestyle idiot!" yelled Vegeta

"WE WISH FOR POWER!" yells Cell, sick of Goku and Vegeta's bickering.

"Bout friggin time!" rumbles Shenron "Done, now hurry up."

"I wish for candy!" yells Buu as Cell and Frieza fall over.

"It is done." Rumbles Shenron, disappearing.

"KAKAROT NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! THEY HAVE POWER AND CANDY!!" yells Vegeta.

"Candy? What are they gonna do with that?" asked Kakarot, stupidly.

"EAT IT MORON!!"

"God, kill them now Cell" moans Frieza " I got a headache"

"Right-o" says Cell, walking menacingly to the two bickering warriors.

"Go Cellsie-Poo!" yells King Kold, who has surprisingly not said anything in awhile.

"Hehehehehe...."

And we leave you there. Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: What!

Chapter 3: What?!

Cell raised a fist and then he struck Goku. But nothing happened. He stumbled back, stunned.

"What?!"

"Urgh, these candies are disgusting" said Buu, spitting out bits of candy.

"H-he messed up our wish!" cried Frieza, stumbling back in shock.

"Yes!" cried Vegeta "Now's our chance!"

"To do what?" asked Goku stupidly.

"To kill them!"

"Shit!" cried Cell, taking several steps back from the two warriors.

"You never specified how much power you wanted, or what candy" smirked Vegeta.

"Fuck!" cried Buu, powering up "No one messes with Buu's candy!!"

"Protect me Cellsie-Poo!" cried King Cold before being having his upper half blown up by Vegeta.

"There goes Kold" muttered Vegeta, turning to Cell and Frieza.

"Stay away from me monkey!" cried Frieza in terror. He had no plans to go back to Hell, plus he, Cell and Buu would surely be punished!"

Vegeta simply slapped him, sending him flying into the depths of the lake.

"N-no..." stuttered Cell, backing away from the advancing Vegeta.

"Well look at the giant green cockroach now" chuckled Vegeta.

"I...AM...NOT A... COCKROACH! Yelled Cell, his power reaching unbelievably high heights.

"What!?" muttered Vegeta, taking a step back.

"HA!" yelled Cell, firing a large Ki blast at Vegeta, vaporizing him.

"KA... MEEE... HAAA... MEEE..."

"Oh get fucked Goku"

"Hey!" yelled Goku, ending the Kamehameha attack "That's not nice Cell!"

"You're almost as strange as Kold" said Cell, a smirk crossing his face.

"Just kill him" roared Buu, bored out of his mind.

"No need to yell." grumbles Cell, advancing towards Goku.

"Kill... the monkey" coughed Frieza, dragging himself out of the lake.

"HAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WHAT?!" shrieked Cell, turning at Goku, who fired a large Kamehameha wave at the tyrants.

"FUUCCK!" screamed Frieza as the tyrants as they were vaporized.

"Wow, those guys are really stupid" mutters Goku "Hidden Kamehameha's are always put good use."

Meanwhile...

"Fuck you Goku!" screamed Cell and the others, trapped in hell.

THE END.

Please R&R! This is far from being the end of Cell and Frieza's adventures.


End file.
